


Morning Delight

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Monster Boyfriend, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well it is now, is it called that?, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You wake up to a pleasant surprise
Relationships: Strife (Darksiders)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Where are my Darksiders hoes at? I have finally worked up the courage to post for this fandom ((of course, it had to be smut)) and I love these games and this fandom so much. I hope to write more in the future. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

You stirred in the early hours of the morning to warmth tickling your skin. Your body was tingling as you felt something soft and warm creep up your thighs. The feeling wasn't unpleasant and you continued to drift in and out of consciousness, scarcely aware of your surroundings. You could hear someone calling your name, trying to coax you into the waking world. You grunted in response, your eyelids refusing to open at such a horrid hour. 

You blindly groped the spot next to you and to your surprise you found it empty. The sheets still lingered with warmth and it took another moment for the veil of fog to start lifting from your brain. Where had your Horseman gone? You were certain he had fallen asleep next to you. You tried to roll over but a firm pressure on your hips held you in place. 

"Strife?" you mumbled. 

You gasped sharply when you felt something hot and wet slide over your core. Your eyes shot open as you jolted in place from the surprise. Another long, languid sweep of a tongue made your spine curl, causing a moan to bubble up your throat. Well, you believed you knew where your Horsemen was now. Kind of hard to misplace considering his stature. You weren’t sure how you didn’t notice him earlier. You could thank your brain for such a groggy start. 

This wasn't the first time you had woken up to him suckling on the sweet spot between your legs. A surprise, but certainly not unwelcome. It was probably one of the better ways to wake up in the morning. You let out another long moan as his tongue poked your clit, sweeping over the sensitive bundle with broad strokes. Your hands wandered until you felt short spiky hair beneath your fingertips. You pulled when you felt another hot flush of arousal spark in the pit of your stomach, earning a pleased rumble from the Nephilim. 

His name rolled off your tongue with a gasp, body tingling with a pleasant warmth that continued to make your stomach flip. The hot coil grew tighter with every sinful swish of his skilled tongue. It probed around your entrance before slipping inside, making you let out a loud and undignified shriek. You pulled his hair harder, nails biting into his scalp as his tongue wriggled against your tight walls. He massaged all the right spots deep inside you and you started to see stars behind your eyes.

Your legs started to shake around his broad shoulders, squeezing his head as you started to convulse underneath him. Your hips undulated against his face as you reached your climax, the pleasure bursting forth with white hot euphoria. You screamed his name with pure bliss as he lapped up your honey with greedy licks. 

He removed his mouth from your dripping centre, lips brushing against your stomach as he crawled up your body. Your flimsy nightwear didn’t stand a chance against his roaming hands as he started ripping the material straight from your body. You moaned sharply as his hot mouth engulfed one of your nipples, making the heat stir in your stomach once more. He teased the sensitive bud with his teeth, biting and pulling at the rosy tip to make your toes curl and shameless noises to spill from your mouth.

He let go with a loud pop before he emerged from under the covers of your blanket. His molten gold eyes were shimmering in the early hours of the morning and his lustful stare had you melting against the mattress. He brushed his lips against yours as you combed your fingers through his dark tresses. 

"Good morning" you greeted; voice still tinted with sleep. "You're up early."

Strife grunted in response, trailing his lips across your jaw.

"Bold of you to assume I even slept."

You huffed loudly, the rush of air turning into a small laugh. He shifted above you, making himself more comfortable on your small bed. He pressed your legs together, twining your ankles with his large hand as he moved your body. You allowed him to man handle you in any way he desired. 

"How long have you been waiting to do this?" you inquired.

You felt hard and flushed skin press between the apex of your thighs, making you shudder with delight. He had all night to stare at you and he had gotten a pretty nice view, if he was being honest. It had been a warm night and you had decided to only wear a simple t-shirt as your nightwear. It had come as a complete surprise that he had enough self-restraint to last him through the night. But as soon as the first rays of sunlight peered over the horizon, he was salivating like a starving wolf waiting to devour you.

"Too long" Strife groaned in response.

The slick coating between your legs made it easy for him to glide his warm cock between your thighs and rut against you. Strife leaned most of his weight on the arm resting at your side, his other keeping your legs pressed tight. His hot breath fanned down your neck as pleased grunts and groans slipped out of his parted lips. His teeth nipped at your ear lobe, filthy praise slipping unabashed from his tongue. It was a good thing he wasn't looking because you were sure your flushed face could put even the red rider to shame. 

You tried to roll your hips as best as you could in your current position but it was difficult to move when Strife held you with a firm grip. If he held you any tighter, he was going to leave bruises. The sound of his cock sliding between your wet thighs was downright obscene and the heat was almost unbearable this close. You could feel his cock twitching against you, his pace almost faltering as he started to teeter on the edge of oblivion. 

"I'm close" he grunted.

You brushed your fingers against his scalp as you hummed in acknowledgement. 

"Want me to say something cliché, like cum for me?" you joked. 

Strife groaned, the sound drenching your body with heat. "Hmm baby, you know all the right words."

You reached up and kissed his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. You trailed your lips to his mouth, barely touching as your warm breath rolled over his face.

"Then cum for me, Strife."

He couldn’t resist the lull of your sweet voice. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, your sweet aroma intoxicating his senses as he lost himself to euphoria. A loud and guttural growl tore from his throat, the sound reverberating deep in your bones. Your skin was smeared with the warmth of his seed, most of the vicious fluids pooling around your stomach. Strife held himself above you, trying not to accidentally crush you as he took a moment to catch his breath. He looked down at you, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled.

"Wow, you look like a mess. "

You scrunched your nose up as you pulled a face at the Horseman.

"Thanks to you" you scoffed. "Clean me up."

His breath comes out in a husky chuckle as he brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face. His fingers trailed down to your cheeks and he used them to squash them together.

"Ordering me around, pipsqueak? I think your view is a little warped from down there."

You groaned softly as you gently swat his hand away. 

"If you make another shitty joke, I'm going to hit you with a pillow" you warned.

You realised you were trying to threaten someone who had literally fought the dregs of Hell itself. You were about as intimidating as a hamster to the Horseman. And he let you know it with a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

"Wow, that's your idea of pillow talk? Getting a little rusty."

Well he couldn't say that you didn't warn him. You immediately gripped the pillow behind your head and yanked on it. Strife could only laugh uproariously as you attempted to beat him to death with a bag stuffed with feathers. He didn’t even flinch as you continued to belt him with it.

"Calm down. I was only joking" he said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

He easily caught your wrist, making you put down your weapon. He pat your thigh affectionately before he shifted, the mattress squeaking as he stood up.

"I'll clean up the mess" Strife said.

"Your mess" you clarified.

The horseman made it halfway across the room before he shot you a half-hearted glare, only betrayed by the smirk tilting his lips. He rolled his eyes dramatically as he sighed heavily.

"Yes. My mess."


End file.
